


没头没脑的do i

by OnlyViviana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyViviana/pseuds/OnlyViviana
Summary: 崔胜澈哭着求饶都没能让李知勋慢下来，只能被迫承受暴风雨般向他袭来的快感
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 13





	没头没脑的do i

**Author's Note:**

> 烂尾了对不起

崔胜澈已经有三天没看到李知勋了，打开冰箱后是满满被李知勋放进去的可乐，还有他前几天买的要吃的速食饭，种种迹象都表示两人同住一个屋檐之下，可三天没看到李知勋也是真的

虽然不喜欢但不可避免的习惯成自然，这不是李知勋第一次消失，从两人在一起之前李知勋就有过失踪一星期的记录

第一次找不到李知勋时崔胜澈急得很，手机打了几十通也无人接听，奈何没过24小时也报不了案，他只能到李知勋的学校去找

找到李知勋时他模糊的看见两个人影，一个趴在桌上一个在那人后边扶着他的腰，一瞬间肾上腺素上升脸也爆红，他自然知道这是在干什么，隐隐约约的撞击声和喘息声让人面红耳赤

崔胜澈不敢多看也不敢多听，晕晕乎乎的回到出租屋里，倒在床上时还愣着神，他突然想起他没看清李知勋是上面的还是下面的，但他确定一定有一个人是李知勋，声线这么特别要让人分辨不出也难

李知勋回来后找到他说那天他知道他看见了，那人和他是炮友，现在已经断了让他不要担心，虽然崔胜澈不明白为什么要特意告诉他，但他还是点了点头示意他知道了

那之后李知勋再失踪崔胜澈也没再找过，反正一段时间后李知勋自然会出现，房租水电也从不延交，偶尔李知勋不在还能换来好几天的独处时间

为什么会在一起是因为崔胜澈某天说好的要出去和朋友喝酒晚上不会回去，可是却在半夜3点摇晃着身体闯进李知勋的房里，闯进去的时候李知勋正看着崔胜澈的照片打手枪，被他吓得一激灵全射了出来，黏黏糊糊的沾满了手

喝醉酒的崔胜澈黏人得很，李知勋还没来得及擦掉手上的精液，崔胜澈整个人已经躺倒在李知勋身上，无意识的蹭着他的脸颊，为了扶住崔胜澈不可避免的将精液不小心抹到他脸上

偏偏崔胜澈还作死的以为是炸鸡粘脸上了伸出舌头舔了一下，白色浓稠的精液被带到他舌头上然后咽了下去，画面色情得很 李知勋一个没忍住就把崔胜澈给上了

把人扒的一点不剩，润滑剂淋满股间，崔胜澈是第一次，却意外对做爱这件事适应良好，后穴很快就松软，咬着李知勋细长的手指不肯放开，又一张一缩的似乎是在邀请

进去的时候崔胜澈还是叫了，不是因为痛，那是事后崔胜澈回忆起来说的，太舒服了才叫出来的，李知勋也算是另类的人不可貌相，明明脸嫩的跟未成年似的下面却是大的很，干进去后把崔胜澈后穴的皱褶都撑平了

那一晚李知勋难得的时候放纵了一把，向来只射一发而且射后无情的他缠着崔胜澈要了好几次，把人干的连呻吟的力气都没有，最后一次是后入，崔胜澈软塌着腰呜咽的求李知勋停下，最后还是被干到干性高潮，而小小崔也早就射不出什么东西了

那晚之后两人一拍即合成了固定交往对象，但李知勋还是会在相隔一段时间后消失，过几天又再回来，和崔胜澈干柴烈火的做爱，崔胜澈从没问过他去干什么

门打开了又关上的声音，是李知勋回来了，他脱了鞋走到客厅躺倒在沙发上，这次他没缠着崔胜澈做爱，满脸倦容没过一会儿就睡着了，崔胜澈在桌上留下了饭就回到房里打游戏

李知勋再睡醒已经是晚上了，阳台的门没关，风吹过门帘闯进屋里，开着暖气才没让李知勋倒霉的着凉，他走进厨房看见桌上已经凉了的饭菜，也没加热将就着吃

所谓饱暖思淫欲，李知勋现在是睡饱了又吃好了，自然是要和几天没见的崔胜澈好好亲热一番，打开崔胜澈房门后里边的人还专心致志在打游戏，似乎战况有些激烈，崔胜澈紧蹙着眉头继续着手上的动作，左脚不自觉的抖动

结束后崔胜澈才摘下耳机转过身去看在床上等他的李知勋，像往常一样开始脱掉自己的衣服，又走到他身边跨坐在他身上，牵着他的手来到自己胸前，颇为秀气漂亮的手指捻住右边的乳尖搓揉

崔胜澈俯身低头和李知勋接吻，舌头绕来绕去牵出银丝还发出啧啧水声，渐渐下身起了反应，后穴也开始流水，那是在第二次做的时候李知勋发现崔胜澈的天赋，会流水，还不少

李知勋已经没有耐心去拿润滑剂了，借着流出来的水细长手指伸进后穴开始扩张，做了那么多次早就熟知对方的敏感点，拼命刺激后后穴松软了不少就将自己送了进去

崔胜澈在性爱这事上放的开，从来不掩饰自己骚的没边的呻吟，偶尔还会特意叫的撩人难耐，惹得李知勋把他按在床上撑开双腿操的声声求饶

那也只是崔胜澈的小把戏罢了，是为了添加床上的情趣，不是真的不喜欢，事实上他更喜欢李知勋粗暴一点的对待他，像是一开始就整根没入然后大开大合的操弄，或者次次都狠狠撞上敏感点

李知勋平常安安静静的话不多，在床上时却又什么荤话都说的出口，一下说“求我我就让你这骚的每天只想吃精液的小嘴满足”，一下又说“哥哥不喜欢我这样吗？明明下面的嘴巴都快把我咬射了”

没法适应李知勋一边狠狠操他一边软着声音叫他哥哥的崔胜澈，做到最后的结果就是被干到射不出东西又干性高潮到失神，胸前两点还会被李知勋咬破皮，总之做时有多爽做后就有多痛苦

可今天的李知勋异常的兴奋，往常即使知道崔胜澈喜欢粗暴一点还是会在进入时小心的他，今天一下就把硬的发烫的欲望整根没入，崔胜澈猝不及防被干到敏感点后就被迫承受暴风雨般向他袭来的剧烈快感

堆积起来的快感无处发泄，崔胜澈只能咬着自己的下唇克制住快被干哭的声音，但还是失败了，第一次接受这样略带粗暴的性爱让他兴奋不已，靠着后穴的刺激没抚慰前边就射了出来

李知勋抱起他往客厅走去，边走边顶，欲望进到从未被开发的深度，又让崔胜澈爽的口水直流，开始胡言乱语喊着“哥哥别停，胜澈好喜欢，还要更多”，把李知勋激红了眼又拼命戳刺敏感点

把人放倒在沙发上后李知勋用牙齿轻轻磨着崔胜澈左边的乳尖，右边用手指同时照顾着，身下毫无怜惜的狠狠一次一次破开肠壁

这次崔胜澈是玩脱了，他没想到那句话对李知勋影响那么大，现在被操的无力反抗甚至哭着求饶都没能让李知勋慢下来，只能被可怕的快感淹没

崔胜澈最后是被操晕的，晕之前又干性高潮两次射了一次，被完完全全的榨干，李知勋在他身体里射满了他的东西，退出来时精液跟着漏了一大堆出来

抱起崔胜澈到浴室清理干净后带进他的房里，本来打算告诉崔胜澈他偶尔的夜不归宿是因为在外忙着工作室的事情，现在已经攒够钱买下这里，但看崔胜澈累坏了也不忍心叫醒，反正明早再说也行，亲了亲崔胜澈的嘴就抱着他一起进了梦境


End file.
